Cuando la calma llegue
by Kihara CJ
Summary: Cuando tu corazón sienta que ya ha sido suficiente. Cuando veas que nada es igual a lo que era y lo aceptes. Cuando te propongas seguir adelante y conseguir lo que quieres. Será entonces cuando la calma llegue.
1. Comienzo

_Bueno, como milagro de año nuevo les presento un nuevo proyecto. Es una idea mejorada, corregida y releída como diez mil veces, la cual estuvo en mi mente desde hace meses pero no sabía si concretarla. Ahora bien, advierto que no es como mi estilo usual! La comedia aquí es casi inexistente por lo que no se sorprendan, es como un tipo de graduación personal (?) xD_

 _Espero disfruten._

 _Advertencia(?): La historia está basada en un doujin Akagi x Kaga, el que lo ha leído tendrá una vaga idea de su comienzo, todo lo demás no será igual... especialmente porque la dibujante no lo continuó QwQ asdasdasd como sea, no está demás decir que tendrá DRAMA! así que bueno, advertidas/os!_

 ** _MSLN no me pertenece. Sus personajes tienen dueño y yo... yo soy alma libre :B ejem. DIGO!... olvídenlo :P_**

* * *

 **Cuando la calma llegue**

 **Capítulo I - Comienzo**

* * *

Alguien alguna vez siempre te advierte.

"Nada es para siempre"

"Aprecia lo que tienes"

"No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes"

Palabras, frases… extraordinariamente reales. Yo de imbécil pensé que nunca me llegarían, no después de todo lo que había pasado, no me lo merecía… o eso pensaba.

Ella llegó como mi ángel. Después de tanta oscuridad, algo de luz había llegado al fin a mi vacía existencia y me convenció de que me lo merecía.

Que todo aquello que llegara con ella me lo merecía.

La tranquilidad.

El amor.

La felicidad.

Su sonrisa.

Sus besos.

Su calor.

Todo. Todo aquello que se me había negado en un principio y que ella me lo había dado, quizás sin ella mismo saberlo ni pensarlo.

Se supone que lo que te regalan no te lo quitan ¿verdad? Eso pensé…

Todo el tiempo que tendría con ella, lo valoré y no lo hice. Y cuando no lo hacía me decía "Tranquila, habrá más."

Cuando regresaba a casa ella siempre estaba ahí, sonriendo, para mí… sólo para mí.

Cuando el trabajo me consumía. Pasaba tantas noches sin verla y sin embargo cuando este acababa, regresaba y ahí estaba, abierta de brazos para mí.

Prometimos estar juntas siempre…contra quien sea, cuando sea y donde sea… siempre juntas…

Sin embargo, yo falté a ese juramento…

Yo tuve la culpa.

Yo no hice nada para no perderla…

— **Fate-chan… ¿qué…? —Su cara de incredulidad era inmensa…**

— **Lo siento, Nanoha. No podré ir contigo. —Dije sin apartar mi mirada de los papeles que tenía enfrente.**

— **Pero, habíamos acordado… —Intentó de nuevo pero suspiré interrumpiéndola.**

— **Sé lo que habíamos prometido, pero el Teniente me tiene atada de manos. En la próxima haré todo lo posible por acompañarte, ¿sí? —Me levanté del escritorio donde hacía papeleo y caminé hasta estar frente a ella, la tomé de las manos y besé su frente.**

— **Fate-chan —Dijo mi nombre con pesar y suspiró. — ¿Lo prometes? —Preguntó mirándome a los ojos.**

— **Lo prometo, Nanoha. —Le sonreí.**

Vil mentirosa fuiste siempre, Testarossa.

Tu simple existencia es una mentira. Algo artificial. Una mentira de la naturaleza. Una mentira por la demencia.

Es por todas esas mentiras que tanto acumulas que ahora estás aquí.

Tal y como estás.

Empapada en la lluvia.

Así es como estoy…

Todo mi ser totalmente helado por la misma, con las manos empuñadas mirando un altar lleno de flores y fotografías.

Su fotografía entre todas ellas. Aquella en la que está sonriendo como siempre. Tan radiante, tan hermosa. Pero al fin y al cabo una fotografía simplemente.

Nunca pensé llegar a esto…

Sentir que el pecho se me cierra de a poco. Ahogarme más en cada segundo que pasa. Que el desespero me escale lentamente, dejándome un escalofrío que recorre completamente mi cuerpo. Tener la mandíbula apretada y la mirada perdida en tu fotografía, mientras que el sonido de la lluvia amortigua el llanto cruel de quienes no soportaron más la situación.

Esa de perder a un ser querido.

Esta de perder a quien amas.

Tan solo perder…

— Fate-san… —Escucho una voz rota y llena de culpa. Sé quién es y por lo mismo… ahora no quiero verlo, sé que mi cobardía le echará toda la culpa.

— Vice… por favor, vete. —Pedí con la voz contenida debido a las lágrimas que me estoy tragando en este instante.

— No, ¡Por favor escúcheme! —Me ruega totalmente devastado, así lo demuestran las terribles ojeras bajo sus ojos. — ¡Le pido perdón, Fate-san! ¡Por favor, perdóneme por no-! —Y es aquí donde lo interrumpo.

— ¡No tienes que disculparte! —Exclamo, ya importándome poco si los demás nos ven y nos toman por indiscretos al pelear en una situación así. Pero tengo que decirlo. — ¡No fue tu culpa, Vice! ¡FUE MI CULPA! —Grité ya liberando todo lo que tenía dentro, provocando que mis lágrimas se confundan con las gotas de lluvia que caían en mi rostro. — Yo debí estar con ella… yo debí cuidarla, no tú… no es tu culpa… —Terminé bajando la voz y bajando la mirada. El dolor en mi pecho se acrecentaba mientras el aire me faltaba. —Debí estar con ella… pero no estuve… ¡No estuve! —Mi voz se quebró al momento de ver como Hayate se acercaba inmediatamente hacia mí con aquella cara de tristeza tan profunda. — ¡Rompí nuestra promesa! No estuve con ella y por eso la perdí… la perdí por romper nuestra promesa… —Sentí mis piernas fallar y la humedad del campo recibirlas segundos después.

El peso del mundo en mis hombros ante aquella cruda realidad.

Fue mi culpa, yo no la cuide… yo no supe valorarla.

Yo no debí romper esa promesa…

Aquellas extensas noches de charla. Sólo con ella podía pasar de estar hablando de una riesgosa misión, a evaluar la idea de extender la familia. Pasar de palabras a caricias. Caricias en las cuales su calor y el mío se convertían en uno… se acabaron. Se acabaron por un fallo mío.

Ya no podré sentir su mano acariciando con ternura mi mejilla, cada mañana… todas las mañanas.

Su voz tan dulce y llena de amor tan solo al decir un "Buenos días, Fate-chan"

Sus ojos lavandas, tan llenos de ternura. Ya no me verán, nunca más.

Su sonrisa tan sincera. Esa que me regaló desde el primer día y que me enganchó a ella. Aquella sonrisa que me hizo amarla desde el mismo inicio.

Amarla…

Amarla tanto y de tal manera que me duele y me mata lentamente todo esto.

— Lo siento, mi amor… perdóname, por favor —Susurré al viento y la lluvia mientras mis ojos enfocaban de nuevo su retrato y mi corazón se partía.

Me duele tanto mi propia estupidez…

El perderte me es insoportable.

¿Cómo…?

Dime, amor, ¿Cómo podré seguir si no estás aquí a mi lado?

* * *

— **Fate-chan… —Esta voz. Su voz.**

 **¿Dónde…?**

— **Fate-chan, mi amor. —No tengo duda. Esta dulzura.**

 **Es ella. Pero, ¿dónde…? ¿Dónde estás?**

 **¿Por qué no puedo verte?**

— **Nanoha —Mi voz sale lastimera. La escucho y me escucho, pero una densa oscuridad lo cubre todo.**

— **No llores, mi amor. — ¿Por qué? — Ya no llores. —Siento una pequeña calidez en mi mejilla. Es como si estuviese su mano sobre ella.**

— **No puedo… no puedo verte. Quiero verte. —En este punto, mi voz está totalmente quebrada por la angustia de no poder verla. — ¿Dónde estás?**

— **Estoy aquí. —Dijo y como si se prendieran todas las luces de un tirón, todo se aclaró dejándome momentáneamente ciega y perdida, hasta que unos mechones cobrizos aparecieron frente a mí. — Estoy aquí, contigo. —La vi extender su mano y tomar mi mejilla mientras sonreía. Como siempre.**

 **Se veía tan hermosa. Su cabello suelto y su expresión relajada. Vestía un hermoso y sencillo vestido blanco. Y sus ojos… de nuevo me miraban, pero había un toque de tristeza.**

— **Nanoha… —Sentía que era lo único que podía decir.**

— **Por favor ya no llores. —Dijo. — Nunca me gustó verte llorar. Por favor, no lo hagas ahora.**

— **Te extraño… te extraño tanto. —Solté enseguida, justificando mi llanto. Intenté tomar su mejilla pero no pude. Sentía que no podía moverme.**

 **Y me angustié. Me angustié mucho más cuando vi que ella retiraba su mano de mi mejilla y sonreía tristemente.**

— **Siempre estaré contigo, ¿recuerdas? Te lo prometí. —Dicho esto, besó mi mejilla delicadamente y se alejó. — Siempre contigo, mi amor. —No de nuevo. No quiero que se vaya. ¡No de nuevo, por favor!**

— **No… ¡No! —Grité a pesar del nudo en mi garganta. Ella se iba de nuevo. Se estaba alejando y yo ya no podía alcanzarla. — ¡No te vayas! ¡Nanoha!**

 **La vi darse la vuelta, así como antaño, su cabello bailaba con el movimiento y sus manos se entrelazaban detrás de su espalda, giró su rostro apenas y sonrió. Sonrió como si se despidiera. Sonrió como si me agradeciera algo de lo que no tengo ni idea.**

— **Te amo, Fate-chan. —Cerró sus ojos al sonreír y dio media vuelta otra vez rumbo hacia un lugar donde ya no podría alcanzarla.**

— **Nanoha… ¡Nanoha!**

…

— ¡NANOHA! —Desperté agitada. Lágrimas bañaban mi rostro y el sudor perlaba mi frente.

Un sueño.

Un maldito y al mismo tiempo bendito sueño.

Ya perdí la cuenta de las veces en que despierto así por uno de estos sueños donde la veo. Ella me sonríe de nuevo y me dice que estará conmigo, pero después siempre se desvanece.

Mis manos ya no pueden alcanzarla.

Nunca lo logran.

Estas dos semanas han sido el mismísimo infierno.

Ya no le veo ningún sentido a la vida.

El color, la forma, los olores, los sonidos. Todos y cada uno de estos se desvanecieron junto a ella.

Y mi vida se volvió tan solo una rutina.

Levantarme. Comer. Trabajar. Comer. Volver a casa. Mirar el techo mientras pienso en tantas cosas y al mismo tiempo no quisiera pensar en nada. Dormir. Y de nuevo desde el inicio.

No se me pasa por alto el intento de mis amigas por animarme. Y tampoco es que no lo aprecie, pero no veo como podrían ayudarme. ¿Pesimista? Quizás. Quizás en eso me he vuelto en su ausencia.

Mi verdadera naturaleza volvió a surgir.

Cerrada a la vida.

Cerrada al mundo.

Cerrada a mis amigos.

Sólo con una borrosa meta por delante. Vivir. Tal vez. Esta misma segunda oportunidad que me regaló ella, cuidarla, aunque las energías para hacerlo se hayan ido.

— _Sir, incoming call from Coronel Yagami. —_ Un nuevo intento.

— Atiéndela. —Paso mi mano por mi rostro intentando aligerar toda señal de extrema miseria que esté a simple vista. Es entonces cuando la cara llena de seriedad de mi castaña amiga aparece en una pantalla justo frente a mí. — Coronel. —Saludo formalmente y no se me pasa desapercibido la momentánea mueca en su rostro ante mi frío saludo.

— Pasaré por alto tu formalismo tan solo porque no me siento con las ganas de rebatirlo. —Suspiró cansada y me miró a los ojos. — Te doy una hora para estar en mi oficina. No me hagas esperar. Tengo que hablar contigo. —Dicho esto colgó la llamada. Suspiré. No tengo más opción.

Una ducha rápida. Ajusto mi uniforme de Enforcer y salgo sin prisa hacia la oficina de Hayate. Saludos vienen y van pero no se me pasa por alto las miradas de pena que se posan en mí. Me molesta. Pero lo oculto lo mejor que puedo mientras contesto con fríos saludos. Una vez frente a la puerta de su despacho me dispongo a tocar. Uno, dos, tres moderados golpes y escucho un "pase".

— Coronel. —Saludé de nuevo. La ligera sonrisa que tenía preparada para mí al entrar, se esfumó al escuchar tal saludo. Suspiró de nueva cuenta y señaló los sillones dispuestos en su oficina.

— Siéntate, Fate-chan. —Hice caso sin más y la miré. — Cuando te llamé esta mañana lo hice con el propósito de saber tu estado de ánimo, antes de entrar a una reunión con el concejo. —Alcé mi ceja, pidiendo que vaya al punto. — Quieren que salgas a una misión. Alegan necesitar de su mejor Enforcer en estos momentos. Sin embargo. —Me miró con cuidado y siguió. — Como tu amiga y como tu Coronel, me preocupo por ti. Es por esto que pedí un lapso de dos horas para hablar contigo y evaluar tu condición, antes de que decidan encomendarte aquella tarea. —Dicho eso, tomó mi mano mientras en sus ojos podía ver preocupación. En parte me sentí mal. En otra parte sentí cierta molestia. — Por esto. Dime, Fate-chan, ¿te sientes preparada para salir a una misión?

— Ciertamente, no es que esté inválida, Hayate. —Comencé con cierta dureza en mis palabras, cosa que sin duda sorprendió a la castaña. Me arrepentí dos segundos después de hacerlo. Suspiré y suavicé mi voz. — Puedo hacerlo. Déjame hacerlo. —Rogué mirándola a los ojos.

— Quizás necesitas distraer tu mente. —Dijo, pero apretó mi mano mientras alzaba la mirada con tristeza. — Quizás… pero no necesariamente necesitas distraerte con algo que te cueste la vida en un descuido.

— Déjame hacerlo. —Pedí de nuevo, intentando que no salga a flote mi desespero. Ella soltó mi mano para juntar las suyas en su regazo. Bajó la mirada y dijo:

— Está bien. —Se levantó de su lugar y puso la expresión más seria que podía mientras me miraba. — Enforcer Testarossa, se le ha asignado una misión de alto riesgo en el planeta administrado #00397. Debe entender que el éxito en esta misión es de suma importancia para el Bureau y sus intereses. ¿Está preparada?

— Sí. —Respondí mientras me ponía de pie y realizaba un estricto saludo militar. Giré sobre mis talones con dirección a la puerta y momentos antes regresé la vista hacia Hayate.

El temblor de sus manos empuñadas no me fue indiferente.

Entonces salí, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

* * *

— _Sir, an enemy is approaching from the left._

— Gracias, Bardiche. —Le susurré a mi compañero y bajé todas las barreras bajo la mirada de pánico que puso Vita.

Miré al hombre que se me acercaba frenético mientras concentraba poder en los filos de su arma.

Entonces esperé paciente. Estática y firme.

— ¡Testarossa! —Escuché el grito de Signum, sin embargo no la miré. Nunca quité mi mirada de aquel hombre que me miraba con locura.

Ya cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, él giró con el arma intentando perforar mi pecho.

— Sonic move. —En un rápido movimiento esquivé el ataque ante la cara de incredulidad del hombre y preparé el siguiente ataque.

— _Thunder Bullet._ —Una esfera dorada se encargó de él mientras con la mirada rastreaba por más enemigos en el campo.

Pero polvo, cenizas y humo es lo único que me recibió. Mis ojos vagaron lentamente repasando de nuevo la zona con total tranquilidad en busca de sobrevivientes, pero la voz mortalmente alterada de Vita me interrumpió.

— ¿¡Acaso estás demente rubia!? ¿¡Y si resultaba que el tipo era más rápido que tú!? ¡Pudiste haber muerto! —A cada exclamación, la pequeña pelirroja golpeaba mi pecho con frustración, no solo por la escena anterior sino también por la frialdad de mis gestos.

Dos semanas han pasado desde que la perdí. Y así como ella me dio el brillo de vida en mis ojos, cuando ella partió se los llevó consigo. Poco o nada me interesa si resulto lastimada en campos de batalla, ya no tengo nada que perder. Los regaños de la pequeña no llegan a oídos sordos.

Alzo mi mirada por un momento y me topo con los cerúleos ojos de Signum quien me miraba con una mezcla de decepción, enojo y preocupación. Asiento para hacerle saber que estoy bien y entonces regreso mi mirada hacia la pequeña que sigue despotricando en mi pecho.

— Sí, pero no pasó. Lo tenía todo calculado. —Dije pero ella deformó su rostro en ira para tomar mi brazo y apretarlo con fuerza. Dolor recorrió mi extremidad con rapidez.

— No me digas, ¿estaba en tus cálculos el romperte el brazo? —Gruñó. — ¿Tanta prisa tienes por reunirte con Nanoha? —Aquello fue un dolor aun más grande que el de mi brazo. La miré enseguida, mis facciones perdiendo todo el hielo para develar el dolor de mi ser al escuchar ser nombrada al amor que perdí.

— ¡Vita! —La regañó Signum pero negué con dolor para mirarla.

— ¿¡Y si así fuera!? —Exclamé con resignación. La pequeña pelirroja me miró sorprendida por un momento y después negó con la cabeza.

— Entonces no mereces la segunda oportunidad que ella te brindó. —Estaba enojada. Realmente enojada. Cuando eso pasa, Vita se vuelve mortalmente sincera, no importa si sus palabras son peores que diez mil cuchillas clavadas sin piedad en tu pecho. Como en este momento. — Si tanto quieres morirte, entonces ve. No te detendré. ¡Haz lo que te dé la gana! —Entonces dejó caer con brusquedad mi brazo roto. Aguanté una mueca y giré enseguida en busca de cualquier otro enemigo que falte por eliminar.

Paseé mi mirada frenéticamente por las ruinas de lo que antes era una ciudad. La ira controlaba mi ser. Los impulsos eran inevitables.

Por el rabillo del ojo pude apreciar cierta destrozada localidad cercana y sin pensarlo dos veces giré en esa dirección.

— ¡Testarossa, ahí no! —Escuché el grito de Signum demasiado tarde. Ya me había adentrado a los escombros del edificio. Estaba totalmente a oscuras pero eso no me detuvo.

Mi primer error. Pensar que en aquel lugar sólo estaba yo, la oscuridad y mis turbulentos pensamientos.

Después del grito de Signum, estuvo más que claro que mi idea era errónea y lo confirmé con unas amargas risas haciendo eco en las destruidas paredes.

Mi segundo error. No haber reaccionado con la suficiente rapidez. Aquellas amargas voces, después de reír, soltaron una frase en su idioma dos segundos antes de que grandes explosiones se dieran lugar.

Lo último que recuerdo fue haber ordenado a Bardiche ejecutar el Sonic Move. Un horrible ardor en mis piernas y después la oscuridad.

* * *

— **Fate-chan. —Escuché. De nuevo su voz me llama.**

 **Pero esta vez es diferente. La dulzura se ha transformado a ligera seriedad. Como quisiera que la oscuridad que me cubre se fuera. Quisiera ver que la perturba. Quise responderle, pero mi voz no salía. Esto es tres veces más desesperante.**

— **Fate-chan. —Me llama. Pero ¿Cómo puedo responderte si mi voz me falla? Dime, Nanoha, ¿qué sucede? — Fate-chan. —Volvió a repetir, pero esta vez había tristeza en su voz. — Fate-chan. —Nombró con la voz más lastimera que nunca pude llegar a escucharle. — No vuelvas hacer eso. —Sentí mi corazón encogerse. ¿Hacer qué cosa? ¿Qué ha pasado? — ¡Por favor! —… ¿Qué?...**

— **Mmm… —Fue lo único que pude decir ya que algo atenazaba mi pecho. Ardía. Dolía.**

— _¡Despejen!_

— **Por favor. No lo vuelvas hacer. —Repetía mientras escuchaba su voz quebrarse. —Tienes mucho que dar. Mi amor, todavía tienes tanto…**

— _¡Vamos! ¡Otra vez!... Demonios…_

— **Agh… —De nuevo aquel dolor. Jala mi pecho y comprime mi voz. —Nano…ha… —Quiero verte…**

— _¡Tenemos pulso!… Vamos, Enforcer. ¡No se rinda!_

— **No te rindas. Yo siempre estoy contigo, recuérdalo. —Sentí la calidez desbordarme. Lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos.**

 **La oscuridad se desvanecía de a poco…**

 **Esta vez, no me rendiré.**

—Está abriendo los ojos. —Escuché una voz lejana.

Me removí con pesadez, todo mi cuerpo reclamando aquella acción. El dolor de vivir cayendo de golpe en modo de escarmiento por mi estupidez.

— ¡Fate-chan! —Shamal…

—Due…le… —Es lo único que pude decir ya que la resequedad en mi boca hizo inevitable que estalle en un ataque de tos.

—No te sobre esfuerces. Ten. —Dijo pasándome un vaso lleno de agua y ayudándome a beber de él.

En todo ese tiempo no me atreví a mirarla a la cara, ni mucho menos alcé mi rostro cuando escuché como entraban más personas a la habitación.

—Pero que tenemos aquí. Parece que la rubia cobarde decidió quedarse con nosotros más tiempo.

— ¡Vita! —Regaña Signum pero solo niego imperceptiblemente. Me lo merezco.

Y el regaño de parte de ambas a cargo no se hizo esperar. Ni para Vita ni para mi, aunque siento que midieron sus palabras conmigo ya que Shamal tenía más noticias que dar.

—Hubo daños severos en tus miembros inferiores. Ruptura en el cúbito y radio derecho. Dislocamiento del hombro. Cuatro costillas rotas, con suerte sin perforación en el pulmón. Sin contar las quemaduras de segundo grado, casi tercero, en el 60% de tu cuerpo. —La escuché suspirar mientras que el par de guerreras yacían mudas en su lugar. ¿Suenan muchas lesiones? Bueno… —Sé que has sufrido lesiones peores. —No es ninguna novedad. —Pero por alguna razón te estábamos perdiendo rápido, demasiado rápido. Fate… —Seguro sabe bien la razón. —Sufriste un paro cardíaco. Casi te perdemos. —Y por primera vez en el día, la gran doctora Shamal rompe su imagen de diligente profesionalidad para dejar al descubierto su sentir. Una gran tristeza ahora marca las tonadas de su voz. Mis ojos siguen sin atreverse a mirarla.

—Bueno, ¿qué? ¡Podrías decir algo por lo menos! —Explotó la guerrera portadora de Graf Eisen.

—Lo siento. —Dije sin más.

Un bufido, un insulto y un azote de puerta después, Vita salía de la habitación envuelta en ira y decepción.

Una mueca deformó mi rostro y la voz de Shamal se escuchó.

—Tendremos una larga sesión de rehabilitación. Empezaremos mañana, por ahora descansa. —Dijo con su inagotable dulzura y asentí, dispuesta a cerrar mis ojos, pero la profunda voz de la guerrera de la espada interrumpió el silencio por última vez.

—Hayate ya lo sabe.

Sin más, se retiró junto a la doctora.

La culpa carcomía sin piedad mi alma.

* * *

Los pasillos de aquel inmenso edificio se me hacían interminables. Con la dificultad, ya mínima, al caminar, mi destino se me hacia insoportablemente lejano. Y es que esas miradas de pena de nuevo invadían mi espacio. Y de nuevo me molesta. Me molesta sobremanera el que me tengan pena.

Es noticia más reciente: La Enforcer Testarossa, líder del que fuera el equipo relámpago, sigue acumulando sus desgracias. No le bastó con perder a su compañera de batalla, ahora es herida de gravedad en servicio.

Más y más murmullos.

"Que pena", suelen decir.

"Pobre mujer", suelo escuchar.

"Lo perdió todo otra vez", sé que no se lo saben guardar.

Sus susurros indiscretos no son nada nuevos para mí, y eso es lo que detesto. Detesto pasar por esto nuevamente.

El interminable pasillo parece querer llegar a su fin mientras la puerta de cierto despacho aparece frente a mí. Toco tres veces con suavidad y un nuevo "pase" es dado.

Entro con cuidado, paso por paso, como he estado practicando en estos largos cuatro meses. La vista de la Coronel de la sección, metida de lleno en sus tareas y papeleo es lo que me recibe. No regresa a verme, por supuesto, hasta que yo hable y me identifique.

Ella no esperaba mi visita.

—Coronel. —Saludo simplemente y veo como su incesante tecleo para abruptamente. Sus ojos azules giran incrédulos para verme mientras el brillo de lágrimas contenidas se hace presente.

—Fate-chan… —Dijo en un murmullo torpe, para después saltar de su escritorio y correr a abrazarme. Le correspondí con suavidad mientras una ligera sonrisa adornaba mi rostro. —Has vuelto.

—Así es. —Respondo pero después de un momento su abrazo cambia. Ya no rodea con suavidad mi espalda, ahora sus manos se posan en la solapa de mi chaqueta. Se aferra. Tiembla. Su rostro se pega a mi pecho. Se esconde. Solloza…

—Eres una idiota. —Dijo con el tono más triste que he podido escucharle hasta el momento. — ¡Una completa idiota! ¿¡Es que acaso ya no querías vivir!? —Exclama con lágrimas en los ojos. —Dime, ¿es eso? —Completa ya más suavemente. —Dime que no piensas echarte a morir por perder a Nanoha-chan. Por favor, no salgas con esas cosas.

—Hayate. —Dije pero ella me interrumpió negando vehemente. Una inconmensurable tristeza tomando posesión de sus ojos, de sus gestos.

Fue en ese preciso instante en que me di cuenta de que no era la única que sufría por perder a Nanoha. Hayate también fue nuestra amiga desde que éramos pequeñas y ahora, al ver sus ojos cristalizados en lágrimas contenidas, me doy cuenta de todo lo que ella guarda en sí pero que no ha dejado salir.

— No porque no me hayas visto llorar no significa que no me haya afectado la pérdida de Nanoha-chan. Fue horrible, ambas lo sabemos, pero si me permito caer no seré solo yo la afectada. Hay toda una unidad en mis hombros. Puedo ser fuerte pero… —Su voz se quebró mientras una pequeña lágrima bajaba por su mejilla. — Por favor, no lo tientes. No lo soportaría. Primero ella y después perderte a ti. No podría… —Y al romper en llanto, me sorprendí abrazándola.

No la dejaré cargar con todo eso sola.

He sido realmente ignorante en todo este tiempo, pero ya no más.

No es lo que ella hubiese querido.

Dejé que Hayate sacara todo lo que tenía guardado. Me contó desde como la pasó al enterarse por una simple llamada de parte de los altos mandos hasta como vivió el funeral. Sin guardar detalles. Sin medir sus lágrimas. Dejando fluir en un mar de lamentos todo aquello que no pudo exteriorizar en su momento.

Y la entendí.

Mientras la sostenía en mis brazos, compartiendo su dolor. Mi dolor.

La noche pasó ligera, a pesar de todo.

Así como las semanas después de aquella noche.

Un acuerdo tácito surgió entre ambas. La de no volver a hablarlo. No volver a desfallecer y seguir adelante como mi amada cobriza quisiera.

Pero no es fácil.

Nunca es fácil.

Porque nunca es fácil regresar al que llamabas tu hogar y ser recibido por un oscuro y frío silencio, donde antes abundaba la calidez y la alegría de sus risas.

Y es que no podía.

No podía simplemente apartar como si nada esta soledad.

— _Sir, incoming call._

—Atiéndela. —Digo con pesadez.

Una pantalla con un rostro muy familiar aparece frente a mí.

—Testarossa. —Saluda Signum y sólo asiento atenta a lo que vaya a decir. —Necesitamos que vengas al área 45-K, del Bureau. Es urgente. —Algo en mi pecho salta alarmado.

—Estaré ahí en quince minutos. —Informo, finalizando la llamada y partiendo enseguida al lugar.

Mi pecho sigue inquieto.

Es como si supiera que algo va a pasar.

¿Bueno? ¿Malo?

No tengo ni la más mínima idea.

Al llegar, diviso la característica cabellera rosada de la caballero de la espada. Nuestros ojos se encuentran en un saludo pero ella enseguida aparta la vista para adentrarse en la sección.

De nuevo algo en mi pecho me da una advertencia.

Necesito saber que pasa.

—Signum, ¿qué está pasando?

—A Nanoha. —Empieza con su nombre y la sensación en mi pecho se esparce por mí ser en un segundo. —A Nanoha… bueno… —La veo enredarse en sus propias palabras y mi desespero sale a flote.

Paro mi caminata y la tomo por los hombros para enfrentarla.

— ¿Qué pasa con Nanoha? —La miro seriamente a los ojos pero ella no me devuelve la mirada. Mi desespero no hace más que crecer hasta que su voz rompe el silencio.

—El día de su… muerte… —Duda y mi ceño se frunce. —Se liberaron varias brigadas de búsqueda para su cadáver… Nunca la hallaron. —Lo sé, diablos. ¡Lo sé! —Ahora sabemos por qué… —… ¿qué?

La plática terminó al momento que el sonido de las puertas abriéndose interrumpieron.

Pasos resonaron en la vacía sección.

Pasos fuertes, seguidos de unos más ligeros.

Mi pecho dolió.

—Enforcer Testarossa, le encomendamos una nueva misión a plazo indefinido. —Mi mundo colapsó en el mismo instante en que cobrizos mechones aparecieron en mi campo de visión. —SU deber es, cuidar y guiar a la instructora… —Sin pensarlo dos veces me abalancé para sentir su calidez pero… —Takamachi Nanoha, quien presenta un cuadro de amnesia severa.

Ya no era lo mismo.

—Lo siento… —Escuché el murmullo de Signum. Y no lo entendí. ¿Por qué…?

* * *

 _Personalmente no creo que lleve mas de 5-6 capítulos, sin embargo, siempre pasa lo contrario a lo que planeo así que bueh :v sean más o sean menos, la historia sigue._

 _En cuanto a actualizaciones, considero que serán en dos opciones:_

 _1.- si el tiempo me lo permite, los miércoles o jueves de cada semana._

 _2.- los mismos días pero pasando dos semanas, esto en caso de que las cosas se acumulen en mis estudios xD jaja!_

 _Si en el futuro cambio los días de actualización se los haré saber n_n_

 _Así que sin más,_

 _Hasta la próxima!_


	2. Miedo

_Así como cuando sabes que tienes que escribir pero justo en ese momento: tienes dos proyectos, maquetas, exposiciones, defensas de proyecto, dos viajes, más achaques, carpetas que encontrar, libros que completar, dos perros y un cansancio de mil viejos que superar... No pos miau..._

 _Así no se pinches puede e_e_

 _Como sea! Seguimos uwur_

 ** _MSLN no me pertenece, bla bla bla... joder, me muero de sueño QwQ_**

* * *

 **Cuando la calma llegue**

 **Capítulo II - Miedo**

* * *

—Es un gusto conocerte al fin, Testarossa-san. —Dijo mirándome a los ojos mientras sonreía con dulzura pero… algo no está bien. Algo no encaja.

—Nanoha… —Su nombre se escapó de mis labios sin evitarlo mientras la veía de pies a cabeza como si fuese la primera vez que lo hiciera.

—Parece que nos conocíamos de antes. —Comentó ladeando ligeramente su cabeza. —Espero llevarnos tan bien como solíamos hacerlo.

—Mnh…

Un nuevo mal presentimiento se instalaba en mi pecho. Pero, ¿acaso estoy siendo malagradecida? La vida me dio una segunda oportunidad con ella y yo…

Yo no sé qué hacer.

Y no sé por qué no estoy llorando de alegría.

Tampoco sé por qué siento que es más malo que bueno.

Mucho menos sé, ¿por qué mi cuerpo no la quiere reconocer?

Por qué al tomarla de la mano, para llevarla al que era nuestro hogar, siento un ligero rechazo donde antes era magnetismo puro.

Donde antes mis manos no veían la hora para estar sintiendo la calidez de su ser.

Ni mis brazos demoraban en rodear su cuerpo.

¿Qué está pasando?

—Estás bien, Testarossa-san-

—Sólo Fate está bien. —Interrumpo con voz débil. Duele. Quizás es esto. Mi mente y cuerpo resienten su olvido.

—Fate… —Dice y por un segundo creo recuperar la ilusión de su voz pronunciando mi nombre con tanta dulzura. —Fate… ¿-chan? —Asiento suavemente y juré escuchar su sonrisa. —Entonces, ¿estás bien Fate-chan? Pareces muy distraída.

Reí con cansancio y antes de darle la respuesta de siempre, ese típico " ** _No es nada, tranquila_** ", quise agregarle algo más. No quiero cometer los mismos errores.

—Estoy muy cansada, tanto física como mentalmente. El trabajo ha estado duro y para finalizar esta… —La miro en el momento que tocó un semáforo en rojo. —Sorpresa. —Es lo único que se me viene a la mente. —Definitivamente no fue un día muy tranquilo. —Sonrío a duras penas pero ella me mira comprensiva. Faltaba poco para llegar a casa.

—Cuando lleguemos, no es necesario que me muestres todas las cosas. Tan solo mi habitación. —Un pinchazo se sintió en mi pecho.

—Nuestra habitación, Nanoha. —Le informé justo antes de abrir la puerta del garaje. Ella me regresó a ver entre confusa y sorprendida.

—Compartimos una… ¿habitación? —Me preguntó mientras la ayudaba a bajar del auto. La miré casi con tristeza y respondí con cautela.

—Sí, Nanoha, desde hace cinco años compartimos habitación… y la cama. —Agregué.

Caminamos hasta la entrada de la casa en completo silencio.

Y me preocupé.

Quizás a esta Nanoha no le parezca correcta nuestra relación.

Entramos a nuestro hogar y ella empezó a mirarlo todo con interés.

No sabía si alegrarme o entristecerme, ya que había sido mayormente ella la que estructuró y decoró toda la casa. Mas ahora ya no reconoce su propio trabajo.

—Es hermosa. Fate-chan… nuestra casa es hermosa. —Sonreí y ella me correspondió, luego se acercó a mí nuevamente y su sonrisa pasó a una mueca que pude reconocer.

Iba a preguntar algo, pero dudaba si debía hacerlo o no.

—Adelante. —Dije con suavidad. —Puedes preguntarme lo que sea.

—Está bien. —Respondió aún ligeramente nerviosa. —Fate-chan… eh… tu y yo éramos… éramos…

— ¿Pareja? —Completé por ella ya que su rostro se llenó de un furioso carmín. Asintió y me miró atenta pero apenada. Alcé ligeramente mi ceja. —Sí. Lo éramos desde que teníamos quince años. —Afirmé sin pena pero con cautela. La vi sorprenderse y con pesar añadí. —Pero si te incomoda la idea de dormir conmigo, puedo entenderlo. Te dejaré la habitación y yo dormiré en el sofá. —Ofrecí.

— ¡NO! —Saltó enseguida. La miré esperanzada. —No quisiera quitarte la cama y que por mi culpa descanses mal. Has tenido un largo día así que, yo dormiré en el sofá. —Me detuvo, tomando de mi mano con suavidad. Suspiré y no le llevé la contraria, no tenía las fuerzas necesarias. Asentí y le pedí que me siga a nuestra habitación. Le enseñé su armario, el cual aún contenía sus cosas.

En todo este tiempo no me atreví a tocarlas. No quería, para mí era lo único físico que podría evocar su memoria. Ahora agradezco no haber tenido el valor de desechar sus pertenencias.

Le enseñé su contenido y la dejé cambiarse mientras yo preparaba el sofá con cobijas y almohadas para hacer más cómodo su descanso.

Suspiré de nuevo y esperé a que ella bajara.

Fue entonces cuando vi sus mechones cobrizos asomarse por las escaleras. Llevaba su cabello suelto y una expresión de tranquilidad en su rostro. La vi tan hermosa como siempre. Tan hermosa como la primera vez, siendo adolescentes, quisimos explorar todo lo nuevo que nos brindaba nuestros sentimientos. Besos traviesos. Botones desatados. Su cabello suelto y las risas nerviosas pusieron fin a nuestra pequeña aventura en lo desconocido.

Éramos tan jóvenes. Tan inocentes. Quisimos dejarnos llevar por los bajos instintos pero como primerizas, los nervios y el desconocimiento pesaron más. Es uno de mis más preciados recuerdos y el que viniera a mi mente algo tan hermoso después de estos meses de sufrimiento, realmente pudo romper aquella invisible barrera que evitaba que las lágrimas bajaran por mis ojos.

Ella me miró confundida y preocupada. Se acercó a mí enseguida y yo solo pude abrazarla. Abrazarla con fuerza contra mi pecho y agradecer en silencio tenerla de vuelta. Ya no me importaba que no recordara. Lo superaríamos, ella puede volver a recordar. Y si no lo hace, no me rendiré, la enamoraré nuevamente tal y como la primera vez.

—No sabes cuánto me alegra tenerte conmigo otra vez. —Susurré en su oído y la sentí estremecerse. Me devolvió el abrazo pero no dijo nada. Estuvimos abrazadas en silencio por largo rato.

Entonces el cansancio cayó de golpe sobre mí y sobre ella. La guié con cariño hasta el sofá, donde la conciencia me golpeó terriblemente por dejarla dormir ahí, la arropé delicadamente y la miré por un momento antes de decir:

—Descansa, Nanoha. —Acaricié fugazmente su mejilla y me giré con dirección a la habitación pero una mano jalando mi manga me detuvo.

—Perdón… es sólo que, es todo muy nuevo para mí y no quiero que pienses que me incomoda pero quiero procesarlo todo antes de-

—Tranquila, te entiendo. —La interrumpí de nuevo y con suavidad. —No quiero que te fuerces. Todo será a su tiempo. —Sonreí y ella seguía sin convencerse. — ¡Ah! Y desde mañana la que dormirá en el cuarto serás tú. —Vi el esbozo de una queja y me adelanté diciendo —Y no hay pero que valga. Buenas noches. —Aprecié un puchero en sus facciones antes de subir rápidamente a mi habitación.

Una noche más que dormía sola.

Sin embargo, ya no serán las noches que pase sola.

* * *

Un dulce aroma inundaba la habitación con delicadeza. El suave retintineo de vajillas sonaba de fondo. Y una ligera calidez se sentía en mi rostro.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y con pesadez. Miré a mi alrededor algo confundida ya que no me encontraba en mi cama. Entonces los recuerdos fueron volviendo uno por uno y me asusté…

Sentí miedo de que sea tan sólo un sueño más. Uno de los tantos que me han atormentado en estos meses.

¡No lo soportaría!

Me levanté enseguida y me dirigí hacia la cocina dando grandes zancadas. Estaba desesperada. Quería saber y al mismo tiempo, no quería. Y una vez me hallé frente a la cocina, expulsé todo el aire que por inercia contuve tan sólo al ver esos mechones cobrizos danzando de un lugar a otro en la cocina.

— ¡Oh! Lo siento, ¿te desperté? —Me preguntó una vez fue consciente de mi presencia.

—…

— ¿Estás bien? —Se acercó a mí mientras una mueca de preocupación se posaba en su rostro.

— ¿Es real? —Alcé mi mano casi con miedo y ella la tomó enseguida. — ¿En verdad te tengo conmigo de nuevo? —Susurré con miedo.

—No me imagino por todo lo que has tenido que pasar sola pero ya no más. Aquí estoy para acompañarte, Fate-chan. —Apretó mi mano con confianza y todo ese miedo que quiso embargarme, se fue de un tirón. Suspiré agradecida, al punto de las lágrimas, pero decidí controlarme más.

Ella me sonrió nuevamente y aún tomando mi mano me guió hacia la mesa. Los platos ya estaban colocados.

Era un desayuno muy bien elaborado.

—No tenías por qué molestarte en hacerlo. —Dije apenada.

— ¡Nada de eso! Es mi forma de agradecerte por cuidarme. —Dijo para después morder una tostada.

Algo extrañada la miré. Analicé el contenido de su plato, tan solo por inercia, ya que siempre controlaba que Nanoha no se exceda con los dulces.

Mi sorpresa fue no encontrar ni rastros de exceso de azúcar, es más, alimentos dulces casi no existían en el plato de la cobriza.

— ¿No vas a quedar sin energía muy temprano? —Pregunté utilizando la misma excusa que me daba para su excesivo amor por los dulces.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Me respondió confundida. —Creí que había una cantidad equilibrada alimentos energéticos en mi plato. —Añadió mirándolo con una ceja alzada.

—No… nada, olvídalo. —Dije sorprendida. Me dispuse a servirme de mi plato mientras mis ojos se desviaban de tanto en tanto hacia su figura, analizándola.

Su silencio al comer fue otra cosa que me sorprendió sobremanera.

Aunque esto último quizás sea debido a que no hemos conversado demasiado. Quizás aún no me tiene confianza… o eso quiero pensar.

—Te… ¿Te gustaría que almorzáramos juntas este día? —Propuse con una discreta sonrisa en mi rostro. Ella me miró descolocada al principio, después asintió con un atisbo de sonrisa. —Perfecto. Te presentaré a todas. —Ella volvió a asentir con calma y sin más que decir acabé mi desayuno.

Esperé a que ella estuviera lista y ambas partimos juntas, por primera vez después de una semana y media de tenerla en casa por órdenes de los altos mandos. Ella debía "guardar reposo" y "acondicionarse" de nuevo a su antiguo medio común.

Viéndolo bien, ha sido toda una semana y media, tiempo suficiente para saber que es real y que es sueño. Aquí es donde me parecen tontas mis acciones de la mañana.

Pero el miedo convivió conmigo mucho más tiempo y parece que no se quiere ir.

Miré a Nanoha de reojo mientras caminábamos hacia el auto y una fugaz sonrisa se posó en mi rostro.

Está siendo difícil volver a enamorarla, especialmente porque ella es mucho más cerrada que antes. Pero eso no significa que me vaya a rendir, ni tampoco que no vea resultados.

Lo sé.

Lo siento.

Sé que ella está volviendo a "mirarme", aunque no lo acepte. Aunque no quiera.

Una nueva oportunidad de hacerme un espacio en su corazón, nacía lentamente.

Le abrí la puerta del copiloto y ella me agradeció con una sonrisa que correspondí enseguida.

Subí al auto y arranqué hacia nuestro destino.

El día pintaba ser bueno.

Se podía sentir la calidez de la primavera en Mid-Childa y el cielo estaba totalmente despejado. El cielo que Nanoha tanto ama. Regreso a verla y la cobriza yacía pensativa mirando hacia el cielo.

Bueno. Es un alivio saber que algunas cosas no cambian.

Apenas llegamos, la ayudé a bajar del auto obteniendo como recompensa un pequeño sonrojo ante el acto de caballerosidad. Sonreí internamente y la guié dentro del edificio.

Las miradas sorprendidas no faltaron. Creo que escuché más de una exclamación al verme caminar por aquellos pasillos con Nanoha a mi lado.

Paramos un par de veces debido a bienvenidas efusivas de parte de algunos trabajadores del plantel, añadiendo a varios reclutas.

Su amada instructora y as de ases había regresado.

La sorpresa y la euforia se podían sentir en el aire. En cada pasillo vibraba la emoción ante la noticia que se había esparcido como pólvora.

Fue realmente difícil llevarla a su sitio de trabajo, donde seguro Vita esperaba impaciente. Es como si nadie quisiera dejarla ir y sonreí con nostalgia ante esas escenas.

Yo tampoco quiero dejarla ir. No de nuevo.

—Si me disculpan, tengo que llevar a la instructora Takamachi a su sección de trabajo. —Dije todo lo seria posible.

Los demás se alejaron obedientemente y contuve mis ganas de reír. La tomé de la mano y la guié por los últimos pasillos que faltaban para llegar a nuestro destino. Una vez ahí, el ceño fruncido de Vita fue nuestra bienvenida.

—Tarde. —Gruñó mientras me miraba con desaprobación.

—Siento el retraso, es solo que el regreso de Nanoha puso a toda la sección de cabeza. —Dije y vi como la información se procesaba en su cerebro dando como respuesta un ceño más fruncido y una ceja alzada. Miró detrás de mí y se encontró con la imagen de Nanoha siendo, sorpresivamente, cautelosa ante su presencia.

— ¿Debo convencerme de que esa cosa tímida de ahí es Nanoha? —Preguntó sorprendiéndome.

—Vita… —Inicié en advertencia pero un nuevo gruñido de su parte me detuvo.

—Ya, sí, déjate engañar no es mi problema. —Rodó los ojos y me dio la espalda dejándome con la fuerte duda.

¿Qué diablos me quiso decir?

— ¿Fate-chan? —Escuché su preocupación y le sonreí mientras tomaba sus manos por un momento.

—Descuida, ella es así. Ya te acostumbrarás. —Dije sin más.

— ¡No tengo todo el día! —Gritó la pequeña pelirroja.

Ambas nos separamos después de un discreto "Hasta luego".

Y mientras ella partía junto a sus reclutas, yo fijaba mi curso hacia la única persona que podría ayudar a reducir mis dudas.

—Buenos días, Signum. —Saludé apenas la vi sentada detrás de su escritorio como todas las mañanas.

—Buenos días, Testarossa. —Me devolvió el saludo con amabilidad.

Me acerqué con pasos lentos hacia su escritorio y sin pensarlo dos veces empecé a hablar.

—Tengo dudas.

— ¿Respecto a…?

—Nanoha. —Respondí y vi como ella dejaba los papeles que estaba leyendo para mirarme de una manera que no pude descifrar.

— ¿Qué pasa con ella? —Preguntó con cautela.

— Tú crees… ¿Tú crees que ella recupere su memoria algún día? —Pregunté a cambio y por sus ojos cerúleos atravesó una pequeña chispa.

—No sabría responderte. —Dijo pasado unos segundos.

La miré pensativa.

Miré sus gestos y noté sus muecas.

Algo me oculta.

Algo sabe y no me lo quiere decir.

— ¿Sabes? Creo que todos estos años no han sido en vano. —Dije al aire y dejé que lo interpretara como mejor le parezca. Ella me miró de vuelta y suspiró negando ligeramente.

—Tienes toda la razón. —No dirá más. Asentí sin más y me giré dispuesta a ir a cumplir mi trabajo. Pero antes me encargué de comentar.

—Supongo que Vita es un buen ejemplo. —No dije más y salí con tranquilidad sabiendo bien que mis palabras lograron su cometido.

Ponerla a pensar sobre lo dicho.

* * *

Llegó la hora del almuerzo y como ofrecí, separé una mesa que compartiríamos con todas las demás.

Miré hacia la puerta justo a tiempo para verla llegar pero algo enseguida captó mi atención.

Su expresión era de pura confusión y consternación.

Me acerqué sin pensarlo dos veces y tomándola de la mano la guié hacia nuestra mesa.

— ¿Qué pasa, Nanoha? —Pregunté con preocupación. Ella me miró, negó lentamente, mordió su labio inferior y apoyó su frente en mi hombro.

—No sé. No entiendo. No entiendo nada. —Me respondió con pesar y por pura inercia empecé a acariciar su espalda suavemente.

—Tranquila. Todo se arreglará. —Le dije con todo el amor posible, aguantando mis ganas de abrazarla contra mi pecho.

Nunca me gustó verla mal.

Nunca fui capaz de soportar el ver a la persona que amo acongojarse de tal manera, que su voz se corte.

Nunca fui capaz y nunca dejé que pasara a más.

Ahora no será la excepción.

Pasé varios minutos tan solo acariciando su espalda, a la espera de una respuesta de su parte y cuando al fin sentí que esta venía…

—Fate-chan, no entiendo… ¿cómo puede ser posible que…?

— ¿Que seas un fracaso como instructora o que no seas capaz de utilizar un dispositivo mágico como se debe? —Cierta guerrera atacó con ferocidad en sus palabras.

— ¡Vita! ¿¡Por qué demonios dices eso!? —Salté enseguida a la defensiva.

— ¿Es que no lo notas? ¡Te dejas cegar de una ilusión! —Respondió enseguida. —Hasta Raising Heart se da cuenta de todo este teatro. —… ¿qué?

—Espera… ¿Raising Heart? Pensé que se había perdido después de… —Y no continué una vez noté que diría algo indebido. Miré a Nanoha y esta solo miraba atónita a la pequeña pelirroja que seguía gastando fieras miradas en ambas.

—Una de las mil y un mentiras de las que está compuesta—

— ¡Suficiente! —Se escuchó la potente voz de Signum en toda la habitación. La cafetería quedó en total silencio y entonces caí en cuenta de toda aquella escena que montamos vergonzosamente en un espacio público. —Las quiero en la oficina de Hayate, ¡ya!

Obedecimos sin más opción y nos encaminamos rápidamente hasta la oficina de la Coronel, quien se hallaba mortalmente seria detrás de su escritorio.

Apenas llegamos, Signum cerró la puerta con seguro y Hayate dejó de lado todo el trabajo que estaba haciendo.

—Se supone que son oficiales de alto rango, no niñas de escuela. —Empezó diciendo con severidad. — ¡Una escena de esa magnitud en un espacio público no es algo que un oficial de alto rango haría! ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que ha pasado?

—Sólo quiero hacer notar la ceguera de todo el mundo aquí. —Respondió desafiante como siempre, Vita. —Tanto tú, como Fate se están dejando llevar por puras mentiras. Lo que yo no entiendo aquí es ¿por qué dejas que esto pase? —Dijo con dureza. Signum le mantuvo la mirada, no dispuesta a ceder.

—Ni lo uno ni lo otro. Limítate a responder lo que te han preguntado, Vita. —Intervino la castaña con voz firme. Vita bufó pero se dispuso a responder.

—Sucede que Raising Heart no reconoce a nadie más que a su dueño. Eso es todo. —Dijo con simpleza. La miré con confusión. ¿A qué se refiere?

Por otra parte, Signum estaba más callada de lo normal y Hayate había bajado la mirada.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —Pregunté irritada. Miré a Nanoha y ella estaba igual o más confundida que yo.

Ninguna se atrevió a hablar. Vita por su parte solo miraba todo con los brazos cruzados, como a la espera de algo.

—Yo tampoco entiendo que está pasando. Cuando intenté activar a Raising Heart esta no me respondió. Lo intenté de diversas maneras pero es como si ella… no me reconociera. —Dijo esto último lentamente, como si se estuviese dando cuenta de algo que no quiere saber.

—Signum… —Dijo Hayate y la peli-rosa cerró con seguro la puerta.

Esto no me está gustando.

—La siguiente información que les proporcionaremos es de carácter confidencial. Si esta información se dispersa a consecuencia suya, el Bureau tendrá que desaparecerlas de la faz de este y todos los mundos. —Dijo protocolariamente Signum. Vita la miró con el ceño fruncido y negó como si estuviese decepcionada.

Me preparé emocionalmente para cualquier cosa que pudiese suceder a continuación. Pero ni mil años de preparación mental…

—Proyecto F-2, #43N1216T02… —Serían suficientes. —Investigación patrocinada por la TSAB. Estado… En progreso y evaluación.

Maldita sea.

* * *

 _No porque no responda significa que dejé de amar sus comentarios. SABEN que amo sus opiniones xD y agradezco un mundo a los que se dieron el tiempo de dejarme review c': pero esta vez me gana el sueño D':_

 _¡Todo sea por traerles el cap!_

 _Aunque minutos tarde... :'v pero bueh(?_

 _Hasta la próxima!_


	3. Fin del juego

_Ok ok...pueden matarme por el retraso de mas de un mes! Dx Pero mi eterna frase será "han pasado muchas cosas" entre ellas mi amigo el bloqueo grave :'v_

 _Advierto que el cap será corto pero es lo que preciso. Digamos que es un adecuado fin, ojo no digo fin del fic :v_

 _Y como dicta la tradición..._ _ **MSLN no me pertenece, sería de locos si así fuera :P**_

* * *

 **Cuando la calma llegue**

 **Capítulo 3 - Fin del juego**

* * *

— Proyecto F-2, #43N1216T02. Investigación patrocinada por la TSAB. Estado… En progreso y evaluación.

— ¿Qué? —Pregunté sin aire. Esto no podía estar pasando. Miré hacia mi lado donde estaba Nanoha y la vi realmente confundida. De a poco el temor escalaba hasta deformar su rostro.

—No me sorprende este tipo de cosas de parte de una organización como el Bureau. Lo que verdaderamente me sorprende aquí es que ustedes dos se hayan prestado para esto. —Se escuchó la voz fría de Vita, sorprendiéndome al dejar de lado su devoción por Hayate.

—Era necesario. —Respondió la castaña posando su mirada solamente en el paisaje que le brindaban los ventanales de su oficina. La incredulidad seguía muy presente en mí.

— ¿Necesario? —Pregunté de nuevo, mi voz saliendo en apenas un murmullo que llamó la atención de la guardiana de la espada. — ¿¡En qué parte era necesario!? —Exploté sin remedio. Y Hayate seguía sin mirarme. — ¡Hayate! —Llamé casi bruscamente logrando que Signum se pusiera alerta y que la castaña me mirara.

—Era necesario para los intereses del Bureau. La instructora Takamachi es un elemento demasiado útil y la organización no podía permitirse el perderla. —Dijo sin pena y libre de cualquier sentimiento.

¿Qué te han hecho Hayate?

—Así que simplemente somos elementos útiles. —Habló la pequeña pelirroja. Una carcajada corta y sin gracia resbaló por su garganta mientras se cruzaba de brazos y bajaba la mirada. —Esperaba algo mejor de ti. —Dicho esto la guerrera del martillo dio media vuelta dispuesta a retirarse de la oficina.

— ¡Vita! —Nombró fuertemente Signum pero la Coronel intervino para decir.

—Déjala, está en su derecho. Después de todo, ella no dirá nada.

Tan solo el sonido de la puerta cerrándose lentamente fue una confirmación implícita de lo dicho por la castaña. A pesar de todo, Vita seguirá siendo fiel a Hayate por algo quizás mucho mayor a la sola idea de que esta sea la dueña del Tomo del Cielo Nocturno.

La oficina en la que estábamos se llenó de un tenso silencio.

Tanto Signum como Hayate miraban al vacío, expectantes, pacientes, a la espera de un nuevo reclamo, una nueva declaración de decepción, una cachetada a su moral. Pacientes, solo esperando, como si eso fuese lo que ellas quisieran.

Y, el solo verlas hizo que mi enojo quisiera escalar nuevamente. Mis manos temblaban mientras las apretaba en frío enojo y para cuando este quiso escalar por todo mi cuerpo la voz calmada de Nanoha rompió el ambiente.

—Por… ¿Por qué estoy aquí? —Preguntó. Tanto la resignación como la curiosidad matizaban en su voz.

—Porque eres parte importante de esta unidad. —Repitió Hayate mirándola de reojo. Mi ceño se frunció ligeramente. —Tienes funciones que ningún soldado podría cumplir de manera tan eficaz.

—Mmm… —Fue lo único que salió de su boca.

— ¿Sólo eso dirás? —Pregunté incrédula.

— ¿Tengo que decir algo más? —Contra-preguntó igual de calmada. En sus ojos se reflejaba tristeza pero la resignación era mucho más poderosa.

—Pero, Nanoha… —Dije aunque sentí cierta extrañeza de llamarla así.

— ¿Qué puedo decir? —Preguntó nuevamente. Sus ojos mirando los míos con absoluta sinceridad. —Yo no soy la misma Nanoha que tú recuerdas. Quizás ella hubiese dicho muchas cosas, pero yo… yo… —Bajó la cabeza con pesar. — ¿Yo que puedo decir? Prácticamente les debo mi existencia.

Y esas palabras calaron fuerte en mi corazón.

Se parece tanto a mí.

Se parece tanto a lo que yo solía decir.

Y ahora… yo no sé qué hacer.

—Nanoha… —Dije con pesar.

—Aprecio su fidelidad, instructora Takamachi. —Contestó Hayate. —En compensación ayudaremos a la modificación de su dispositivo así que apenas salga de aquí puede ir a la División de Ingeniería. Nuestra líder de equipo, Mariel Atenza, la atenderá con gusto.

—Gracias Coronel. —Finalizó con un saludo militar y ya no sabía si gritar para que pararan su teatro o simplemente pellizcar mi mano y rogar porque sea una mala pesadilla.

Pero no todo es como desearíamos y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba cerrando la puerta de aquel despacho con todo el enojo que poseía mientras mis pasos me guiaban detrás de la persona que aún creía era la más importante de mi vida.

— Nanoha, espera. —Digo una vez que pude alcanzarla. Tomé su mano para detenerla pero ella mantuvo la mirada baja. Tomé aire pero las palabras parecieron atorarse en mi garganta.

Esto es malo.

No sé qué decir.

—Gracias, Fate-chan. —Escuché de repente y alcé mi mirada hasta engancharla a la suya. No era la misma mirada. Miré su apenada sonrisa y vi que tampoco era la misma.

¿Por qué...?

¿Por qué me doy cuenta en este momento?

Suelto su mano suavemente y en mi mirada seguramente debe verse la confusión.

—Te esperaré para la cena. —Dije sin más y giré rápidamente.

¿Qué me está pasando?

* * *

Era pasada las siete de la noche y Nanoha sigue sin volver. La preocupación escala muy lentamente ya que no es la primera vez que ella tiene que quedarse hasta tarde para hacer trabajo de oficina. Informes, nuevas fichas, cronogramas.

Si bien no es la primera vez, era muy raro que ella se quede hasta tan tarde ya que Vita siempre la ayuda…

Entonces es eso.

Vita seguramente ya no…

— ¿Ocurre algo, Fate-chan?

— ¿Qué? ¡Ah! No… nada. —Dije simulando mi sorpresa. — ¿Acabas de llegar? ¿Qué tal todo? —Pregunto por inercia.

—Sí, acabo de llegar. Me extrañó tanto silencio pero el olor de la comida me trajo hasta la cocina y te vi pensativa así que pensé que te había pasado algo. —Respondió con una calmada sonrisa, entonces ante su mención recordé la comida que había preparado para la cena por lo que me levanté dispuesta a servirla. — ¡Oh! Déjame ayudarte con eso. —Saltó enseguida al ver mis acciones pero regresé a verla con una sonrisa.

—Está bien, puedo sola. Debes estar cansada. —Dije reparando en la hora y que tampoco respondió mi segunda pregunta.

Un suspiro de su parte fue mi confirmación y sin pensarlo dos veces serví lo más rápido posible los alimentos.

Ella me agradeció con un apretón suave en la mano al momento de sentarnos y empezar a comer.

Y de nuevo se instalaba en la mesa ese silencio tan diferente a lo que solía ser antes a la hora de la comida. Donde su entusiasmo por contarme su día, ya sea bueno o ligeramente malo, no se hacía esperar, ahora reina un tenso silencio que…

No estoy segura de poder acostumbrarme.

— Preparé una torta de chocolate también. ¿Deseas que te sirva un pedazo? —Pregunté una vez que ella acabó sus alimentos.

Me miró un momento.

Su mirada analizaba cada tramo de mi rostro con absoluta seriedad.

La miré de vuelta mientras tan sólo esperaba, quizás una afirmación de que las cosas no habían cambiado demasiado.

Su ceño se frunció por tan sólo unos segundos y ahí estaba mi tan esperada afirmación. Ella solía fruncir su ceño tan sólo unos segundos cuando analizaba seriamente una posibilidad.

—Está bien. —Dijo segundos después. —Quisiera un pedazo —Me levanté enseguida a obtenerlo pero ella me detuvo tomando mi mano. —Sólo si… charlamos un momento. —Añadió y asentí lentamente.

— ¿Aquí o…?

—En la sala. La mesa es para disfrutar de los alimentos. —Respondió sorprendiéndome.

Ahora entiendo mejor por qué ella ya no hablaba en las horas de comida.

—Me sorprendes. —Dije una vez llegamos a la sala y nos sentamos una frente a la otra. Ella me miró con curiosidad. —Ella no aguantaba ni una sola comida sin conversar. Decía que no le gustaban los silencios ya que le recordaba los días que pasaba sola en casa cuando era pequeña… —Añadí con toda la normalidad que me dejaba la situación.

Ella suspiró y me miró amablemente.

— ¿No te lastima? —Preguntó.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Que yo no sea lo que tú esperabas. Que sea sólo una sombra de la persona que amabas. —Tomó una profunda respiración y añadió. —Que sea una ajena con el cuerpo y la cara de la persona más importante para ti.

—Yo… —No lo había visto de esa manera…

—Es casi innecesario que lo digas. Raramente eres como un libro abierto para mí y sé que varias veces me has comparado. —Siguió con tranquilidad. No había pizca de enojo ni ningún otro sentimiento negativo.

—Lo siento. —Dije con pesar.

—No te disculpes, pero quiero saber si tienes clara una cosa.

— ¿Qué es?

—Yo no soy ella. —Respondió sin rodeos. —Puedo compartir su rostro y su nombre pero no tengo la misma esencia. —Finalizó mirándome atenta y algo en mi se rompió.

Mi pequeña burbuja de seguridad había por fin colisionado con la dura realidad.

Yo perdí al amor de mi vida.

Lo perdí hace meses y quien se encuentra frente a mí fue tan solo una cruel broma de quien pensaba era mi amiga.

—Ya lo sé. —Dije entre dolida y frustrada.

— ¿Me aceptarás por lo que soy? —Preguntó y en sus ojos pude apreciar un brillo indescifrable. Seguramente ni ella se ha dado cuenta de lo que quieren decir sus ojos.

Quise responder, pero es como si un gran resentimiento escalara de a poco nublando mis ideas. Un frío enojo se esparcía por mi pecho. Rechazo. Negación. Desconocimiento. Solo eso cruzaba por mi mente.

—Necesito pensarlo. —Dije para luego levantarme con rapidez y darle la espalda. ¿Por qué ya no puedo soportar el verla? —Necesito pensar y saber cómo puedo actuar ante esta estúpida broma.

—Ya veo… —Escuché decepción en sus palabras y de nuevo, una parte de mi quiso gritar.

— ¡No es tan fácil! —Exclamé antes de poder evitarlo. — ¡No es fácil saber que tu _amiga_ se prestó para clonar a mi compañera! —Dije con resentimiento. — ¡No es fácil saber que tus ilusiones se van al caño en una sola tarde! ¡Ella sabía cuánto había llorado su ausencia! ¡Ella sabía cuánto me dolía! ¿Por qué tuvo que jugar con eso? —Seguí sin poder evitarlo mientras sentía como las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos. — ¿Cómo puedo callar y simplemente aceptar una ilusión rota? —Dije mirándola a los ojos y ella apartó la mirada. Me sentí realmente abatida en ese momento. —Me siento engañada, usada. Me siento como el niño que aceptó con entusiasmo el mejor regalo que vieron sus ojos y que se le fue arrebatado en segundos por obra del egoísmo.

—Fate-san… —Dijo en un intento por calmarme.

—Supongo que ya soporté demasiadas mentiras. —Suspiré. —Aprecio que hayas sido sincera conmigo y tienes razón. Tú no eres ella y por lo tanto a ti no te conozco. —Dije sin más para su sorpresa. Incliné mi cabeza y me dispuse a salir de casa.

Sentía que el aire me hacía falta.

Más tarde esa noche, regresé a casa con la cabeza fría pero con una sola idea.

No puedo ni voy a tratarla igual que a ella.

* * *

—Buenos días. —Escuché su saludo cuando caminaba hacia la puerta.

—Buenos días. —Saludé cordial pero no detuve mi camino.

— ¿No vas a…? —Paró, negó y se corrigió. — ¿No va a desayunar?

—Ya lo hice. —Respondí mirándola de reojo. —Ya me voy. —Informé y sin esperar respuesta salí de la casa con rumbo a mi oficina.

Trabajo es trabajo de todos modos y a su debido tiempo iré por las respuestas que aún me faltan.

* * *

 _Yep, Game Over. Se viene un nuevo inicio, ¿por qué?_

 _Simple._

 _De ahora en adelante narrará Nanoha Fake :D_

 _*Huye antes de que la maten*_


End file.
